A Twisted Love
by Spinmax
Summary: Spinelli just started work at the Metro Court after lulu chooses to date none of the 3 but goes with Logan. A new girl arrives and Spinelli and her grow closer causing lulu to rethink her love interest. Can new love overcome old flames? Who does he choose
1. Advice

Note: I did this fanfic up awhile back during my spinlu blues days. I thought I would post it up on here and see what everyone thought of it. It's a WIP so if everyone likes it, I just may continue on with the story.

* * *

**A Twisted Love**

**Chapter One :Advice**

Spinelli adjusted his tie getting alittle annoyed at the fact that he just couldn't seem to get it to do right for him this morning. He let a soft sigh just as Sam was walking down the stairs of the penthouse. She looks over at him

"You okay Spinelli?"

Spinelli through his tie up "Umm no! I can't seem to get this to do right for me for some reason."

Spinelli had started working at the Metro Court for Carly as one of the Computer Techs for the hotel. It was one of the first jobs he has had in awhile. He wanted to be presentable, but he knew that was an understatement, considering he is no muscle building guy like the rest of them in port Charles was. Sam walked over to him taking the tie from him. She begin to tie it for him

"Spinelli, relax, your going to do fine."

Spinelli gave a slight smile looking to Sam "Yeah I hope your right."

Sam looked to him as she finished with his tie "There, all done. Now why would you think you wouldn't do good?"

Spinelli moved his hair out of his eyes walking over toward the door " Well, I know I am the Jackal and all, but Sam really truly I lack in the social department big time. I don't think I will fit in with what Carly describes as the perfect image."

Sam smiled " Spinelli, Yeah..Okay so you don't have good luck all the time but it doesn't mean that your not a good person. You have helped me, Jase, and even lulu through some hard times. If you hadn't where would we have been."

Spinelli's heart fell to the floor, just hearing Lulu's name almost brought tears to his eyes. It just seemed like yesterday he was trying to win her love and then she chooses to fall head over hills for that Logan Klingon dude. Spinelli turned not letting Sam sees the tears in his eyes, but to late Sam spotted he was sad.

" I am so sorry spinelli, I know lulu is a touching subject for you right now, but listen to me."

Sam walked over to where he was standing, taking his head turning it toward her" don't you dare give up on her. If you love her as much as you claim to, then fight."

Spinelli wiped away the tears looking to Sam"And how am I suppose to do that? I can't compete with Logan."

Sam looked to him "You know in a way you have Logan beat by a mile."

Spinelli's eyebrow raised abit "I do?"

Sam nodded "yeah, you and lulu have been through so much in the last year together that her and Logan can never catch up to. She can come to you for anything, and she knows you will always be there for her.sometimes with women it takes us alittle longer to pick up on someone else's feelings especially when we've been through so much hurt and pain in our lives. But don't worry Spinelli, Have faith, Keep fighting for what you want. Don't wait and keep sitting on the sidelines forever."

Spinelli smiled hugging Sam "I am glad to have you and Stone Cold in my life. Thank You Sam."

Sam smiled hugging Spinelli back "Okay Okay!! Enough hugging or your going to be late for work."

They both laughed as spinelli quickly grabbed his coat and laptop. He rushed out the door and on his way to the metro court.


	2. Meeting

**A Twisted Love**

**Chapter Two:Meeting**

Spinelli made his way over to the Metro Court, glancing down at his watch every five seconds praying to god that he wasn't going to be late. He flew through the doors just as a girl was turning to walk out, Spinelli ran right into her. They both fell to the floor, all of their stuff went flying everywhere.Spinelli stood up brushing himself off then reaches down extending his hand to help her up. The girl was furious as she looked at him.

"Dude! Watch where your going next time will ya!"

Spinelli said " I am so sorry, I didn't see you, I was running late for work."

The girl looked up to him as she seen his expression, she just started to laugh. Placing her hand within his, spinelli helped this girl up who was still laughing, and apparently at him he thought.

"Is something funny?"

The girl shook her head"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh but your expression just now caught me off guard alittle."

Spinelli thought"_I tend to do that to people alot._"

The girl brushed herself off as she looked back to spinelli "So you work here at the metro court?"

Spinelli nodded " I would stay and chat but I am late and I am not very good at the social scene."

The girl smiled slightly "Well, it was nice running into you then."

They both started to laugh, just as Logan and Lulu walked through the doors. Lulu walks over to spinelli smiling at him

"Hey spinelli!!"

Spinelli turned to see lulu. "_Oh how she looks so beautiful, and look how deep her eyes look in that outfit._" he thought to himself.

"Hey blonde one!"

The girl looked over at spinelli "I guess I'll see you around.Bye."

The girl walked away and out of the metro court. Lulu's eyes followed the girl as she walked out, then made their way back over to spinelli

"Who was that?"

Spinelli tilted his head alittle " I don't know, I was on my way to work and i was in a hurry and i ran into her.Never got her name."

"Oh."

Lulu was about to say something when Logan walked up placing his hand on her back

"Ready to go?"

lulu looked up to him half heartily smiling "Yeah."

Then turns to look back to spinelli "Talk to you later."

Spinelli nods "Sure, anytime blonde one."

Lulu smiles walking out of the metro court. Spinelli's heart felt like it was falling out of his chest.

"_Ugh! What am i going to do with that girl?_" he thought as he finally made his way to work. Carly was standing at the front counter as she stops spinelli

"Hey spinelli! Is there any way you can pull a double for me tonight? I got two techs that called out on short notice and I need to have some things set up before tomorrow morning.You think you can do that?"

Spinelli nods "Sure, I'll stay."

Carly smiles "Great! Need anything to eat or drink, let the chef know and he'll fix it for you."

Spinelli smiled "Thank You Carly!"

Spinelli walked off and down to his office.

* * *

The girl returned later on looking around she didn't spot that guy around but she did however see Carly. Walking over to her she smiles

"Hey Carly!"

Carly turns around and hugs her tightly screaming "Oh my god! I can not believe you made it!"

After a few moments of tight squeezing Carly finally let her breathe

"When did you get into town? And does Jax know your here yet?"

The girl laughed softly "I got in this morning, and no Jax doesn't know I'm here yet."

"He is going to be so thrilled that you were able to come to the wedding."

"Are you sure about that? It's been awhile since we've talked."

"Oh none sense! your Jax's baby sister.why wouldn't he want you at our wedding. It just sucks that Jerry and lady Jane can't attend."

"Bummer for them, but glad to see you two finally tieing that knot.about time."

They both laugh"So,I got a question about one of your employees?"

Carly looked to her with concern " Have they not treated you right?"

"No No! They have treated me great, but this morning, a guy with oddly but cute looking hair and face ran into me and we both got knocked to the ground. A girl came over and said the name "Spinelli" do you know anyone with that name?"

Carly nodded" That would be Damian Spinelli, He is one of my Computer Techs here at the Metro Court. I hired him because he's good at what he does and plus he's one of Jason's good friends.Why do you want to know about him for?" T

he girl shook her head "No reason! I just think he's abit on the cute side and could use alittle bit of lessons on the social department."

"Well Colby, I tell you he's more of a loner than anything,he talks to Sam and Jason and my cousin lulu but that's about it."

"Oh, the girl with the blonde hair."

Carly smiled "Ah i see you have met lulu then?"

"Yeah she's the one that called out his name.Well I guess I'm going to go unpack, just let Jax know I'm here finally and we'll catch up soon."

Carly smiled "Glad to have you here in port charles finally."

The girl smiled nodding as she walked off to her room.


	3. Invitation

**A Twisted Love**

**Chapter Three: Invitation**

Spinelli was steadily working but his mind was steadily thinking about Lulu and how she reacted today when she seen him with that girl. Sighing softly he leaned back into his chair placing his hands over his eyes

"What am I going to do...?"

Just then he heard a girl's voice "Do about what?"

Spinelli almost feel out of his chair. "Whoa. Oh hey again, I didn't think I would see you again this soon."

Colby laughed "Well, neither did I either, but I just so happened to be on my way up to my room when I heard a voice.  
So I decided to be nosy and check it out."

Spinelli smiled, something about this girl was different than most, usually all the other ones just run from him but not her. "Well I usually don't get much company in here, unless its Carly or someone else on the tech squad."

"Oh! They got a tech squad here?"

Spinelli laughed " No not really, I just call them a tech squad."

"Oh! I see.."

"So..are you visiting someone here in Port Charles?"

Colby nodded "Mmhmm. My brother in fact."

"Oh well that's cool."

Colby smiled and nodded once more. She walks over extending her hand out toward him

"By the way My name is Colby, and you are spinelli right?"

Spinelli placed his hand within hers shaking it "Yeah it is, How did you know?"

"Good guess?" She laughed "No I heard that other girl say your name before I left this morning."

"Oh and here i thought it was because you were a good guesser."

They both laughed.

"Well It's nice to meet you Colby..Sorry if I'm not a big chatter, just not good at being social."

Colby lets go of his hand "Hey that's cool no worries, I thought the ice breaker this morning was a very good start, don't you."

"Yeah usually i don't tend to run into girls like that often."

"So Spinelli? I am going to be nosy again and ask what is it that you don't know what to do about?"

Spinelli kind of shyed away sitting back down, and for a moment he felt as if Colby knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Ahh!! I see you have a dilemma with a girl, don't you?"

"You sure your not a mind reader?"

Colby laughed "Nope, just a girl."

They talked and talked on for a good hour or so about everything. Colby told him about the frequent trips she made to California and spinelli told her about the frequent trips he made online. They laughed so much to the point Spinelli was about to fall out of his chair again. Colby looks at her watch realizing the time, and the fact that she had to be up in about 5 hours to go meet Jax and get fitted for her dress.

"I know it's probably not a good thing to ask or the right thing, but do you have a date to Jax and Carly's Wedding?"

Spinelli was shocked that she even consider him "Umm.No, I was pretty much going to come to work and hang out all day, why?"

"Well change your plans, I want you to be my date to the wedding, if you wanna that is?"

Spinelli smiled "Sure, I'd love to,but i don't have a suit to wear though."

"That's alright! Meet me here tomorrow say around noon and we'll go find you one."

Spinelli nodded "Sounds good!"

"Good then,I'm glad to have meet you spinelli, your an awesome dude."

Spinelli smiled "Thanks Colby, your not bad yourself."

They both laughed

"Well cya tomorrow then, Night!"

Colby waved to him as she walked out the door closing it behind him. Spinelli sunk deeper into his chair

"oh my this is a dream. This is all a dream isn't it."


End file.
